lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
A Day With Spongebob SquarePants: The Movie
A Day with SpongeBob SquarePants: The Movie is an unreleased, unauthorized mockumentary created by Reagal Films and was to be distributed by MVD. The film was slated for a November 22, 2011 release before being cancelled. Premise The Reagal Films official website gives a premise to the film: “In this mockumentary, SpongeBob lives above ground like all Hollywood superstars. Afraid that SpongeBob is becoming old news, his boss runs a contest called 'Spend a Day with SpongeBob'. The contest makes SpongeBob the talk of the town, as thousands of kids enter to win. The lucky winner is Seth, and he is ecstatic about his day with SpongeBob. However, the day becomes a roller coaster ride as things don’t go quite the way they planned.” '' Cancellation It’s unclear as to when the film was pulled from being release, but one of the reasons why it wasn’t released was because Reagal Films was able to get their hands on SpongeBob vector images that they weren’t supposed to have. Nickelodeon and its parent company Viacom threatened legal action against Reagal Films if they released the mockumentary with the intent to profit off of it. Despite not being released, the film has appeared on a number of shopping websites starting with Amazon. It’s unclear as to when or how the film first appeared on Amazon, but once it was, the film was duplicated to a number of other shopping websites which is typically done with most products on these types of sites. The film was also given a barcode while it was in pre-production which can be viewed here. https://www.barcodelookup.com/0827191000486 The Sketchiness of Reagal Films Reagal Films is the production company behind A Day with SpongeBob SquarePants: The Movie. They’ve also made a number of “low budget” documentaries and biopics involving Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift, Steve Jobs, Muammar Gaddafi, and many others. All of their movies are listed on their website. '''WARNING: Their website will attempt to install a Trojan virus onto your computer.' Their contact info and an email address are also listed on their site as well. The address Reagal has provided on their website is located in the back of a shopping mall located in Atlanta, Georgia. There have been conflicting reports suggesting that they’re abandoned while other reports suggest that they’re in an area of the mall that’s not publically accessible. Several users have also attempted to email Reagal with the address provided on their site, but have received no responses from them. The head of Reagal Films is Lorenzo Holley and he's been involved in a number of films his production company has produced. After Holley’s name was run through and background checking site, it was confirmed that he was arrested at least once. Why he was arrested still remains unclear. Efforts to Recover the Lost Film Several users on The Lost Media Wiki have put together a search effort to find the lost mockumentary. The search has gained the attention of the news site Gawker http://internet.gawker.com/the-internets-obsessive-hunt-for-a-bootleg-spongebob-mo-1739430471 and YouTube personality RebelTaxi. The search efforts continue on a blog which can be viewed here: https://adwss.wordpress.com/. The efforts also continue on the new lost media wiki forum here: http://forums.lostmediawiki.com/thread/22/day-spongebob-squarepants?page=5 Disproven Content Several users on Amazon have posted reviews for the movie which have all be proven hoaxes since the film was never released to the public. There have also been a number of images and YouTube videos which have also proven to be a hoax. These videos and images can be viewed at the bottom of this section. 'Several users on this wiki have also claimed to have a copy of this film, but they’ve all been proven false. ' Category:Lost Movies Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Direct-To-Video Films